


I cannot stay

by Partoetorno



Series: Maitino [1]
Category: Acacias 38 (TV), Maitino fandom
Genre: Acacias38, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partoetorno/pseuds/Partoetorno
Summary: Maite wants to leave Acacias for Paris.In Maite's head before their first time.
Relationships: Maitino - Relationship
Series: Maitino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860997
Kudos: 8





	I cannot stay

Camino left some minutes ago. She was angry with me. And I can totally get it. But what she doesn’t want to understand is the danger we can face if someone discover us and what we feel… 

Only God knows how much I’ve tried to deny what I feel for her. And how much I’ve tried to push her away from me. This Is not right, Not right for her….

This wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place.  
After what happened with Angela, the woman I loved and that committed suicide because her husband discovered us, I sweared to not falling in love again. To run away from a true feelings like that was, to stop everything from the very beginning. I could not bare to face another tragedy like that. I cannot do it now.

For such a long time I felt guilty for Angela’s death. It was because of me and our love story that ended so badly. I’ve spent so many night awake thinking how differently I ‘ve could have managed the situation to prevent her from dying.  
It almost consumed myself and the desperation for her, for her love, for what happened almost killed me too.

And now… now how it is that I’ve fallen head over feet for this young woman ? I’ve neither seen it coming and when I finally became aware of my feelings, it was too late.

Camino is everything I was not expecting. 

I spend my days in hope to see her even for some minutes… I cannot wait to see her, to talk to her, to spent time together to see how much her skills in paintings and art improve day by day; her talent is so wonderful.

I love everything of her: she is incredibly beautiful; she is curious about life, stubborn as hell, brave. She is so full of passion… a passion that she has decided to direct on me. She is a sun that shines on me….and makes me breath… gives me hope…. I was almost death and she brought life back to my veins… and this scare me too much….. the power this feeling has on me. I fear I cannot think clearly anynmore.

She is so young ….and she doesn’t to care about anything and anyone but to stay here with me...but here I am supposed to be the wiser one…. And prevent her from commit some silly things that can harm her. 

So here I am. Totally defiyed by this lovely creature. That’s nothing I can do if not leave from Acacias to come back to Paris in order to protect her from all the troubles we can get into. This world will never accept two women in love with each other.  
But while I pack my stuff I feel my heart cracking minute after minute. I feel desperate, Without any will. Without the strength to open the door and leave. And leave her here without a word.

Please forgive me Camino. Forgive me because I am not strong enough to stay here, being with you as a friend and love you even if distant. But I know that if I don’t leave now all my resolution will evaporate in front of you.  
I cannot control myself anymore.  
That’s way I cannot stay.  
To avoid the deflagration of my love.


End file.
